Lonely
by tomoyo0000001
Summary: ¿Por qué vives?; porque aunque sea solitario, velaras por el bien de tu amo aun después de la muerte, como el leal perro que eres, Jack. Esa es la razón de tu existencia.


**Resumen:** ¿Por qué vives?; porque aunque sea solitario, velaras por el bien de tu amo aun después de la muerte, como el leal perro que eres, Jack. Esa es la razón de tu existencia.

**Notas de la autora antes de empezar: **owo bueno, antes que nada: soy nueva en el mundo de Pandora Hearts, pero me encanta igual que a todos los que escriben en este fandom. Es lo primero que escribo para este fandom, no aseguro que sea bueno puesto que mi estilo de escribir desentona demasiado, ¡pero amo hacer fics y amo Pandora Hearts tanto como adoro Katekyo Hitman Reborn o Fairy Tail, asi que me esforzare lo mejor que pueda!

**Comentarios: **esto es lo que salió luego de analizar los últimos retraces y parte del 65.

**Los personajes utilizados en este fanfic son propiedad de Jun Mochizuki.**

Narración.

–Acciones. –

Entre el texto –Aclaraciones– entre el texto.

**Capitulo único.**

_¿Por qué vives, Jack? ¿Qué es lo que te mantiene en este mundo que tan poco te importa y que, al mismo tiempo, te trata con fría indiferencia?_

_Tu respuesta: nada._

_Entonces, ¿Cuál es tu motivo para seguir viviendo? ¿Por qué vives, Jack? ¿Por qué sientes hambre y frio? ¿Por qué seduces a las damas de la alta sociedad y le has pedido a aquel hombre que te repudio de niño que te acoja en su casa y te deje representar tu apellido? ¿Quién es la persona a la cual esperas cumplir sus expectativas? ¿A ti mismo? ¿A tu padre?_

_Ninguno. Lo sabes, y no puedes mentirte: es por ella._

_Por ella es que haces ese tipo de cosas; por ella mientes, por ella engañas. Porque en tan poco tiempo juntos te diste cuenta de que te habías convertido en su perro, un perro fiel capaz de apuñalarse a si mismo con tal de hacerla feliz. Solo quieres su atención, escucharle reír sin importarte nada más; si es voluble, salvaje e indomable, ninguna de esas cosas te importa, simplemente te adaptaras con el tiempo y aceptaras su manera de ser. Así eres tú, y lo aceptas. Porque es lo que haces Jack: aceptas todo lo que te venga encima, ya sea bueno o malo._

_Porque tu, a diferencia de ella, no perteneces a ningún lugar y tampoco le debes lealtad a otra persona que no sea ella._

_Los años transcurren, te desesperas, cuentas los días para volver a verle; quieres sentir que tu corazón late de nuevo y tu asquerosa existencia vale algo. Deseas verle, aunque sabes que probablemente ella ya te allá olvidado, pides ayuda a la casa Barma sin importarte aquel minucioso detalle, porque es algo que ya sabias; lo supiste luego de repasar de manera casi obsesiva el poco tiempo que pasaste a su lado, y no te importa. Si puedes verla el resto deja de importarte._

_Eres idiota, lo sabes; y lo aceptas._

_Cuando escuchas de Miranda Barma que se realizara un baile en la mansión Baskerville tu corazón se exalta, se agita y bombea fuertemente haciéndote sentir nervioso por tan solo unos instantes hasta que aceptas la información que has recibido y asientes, sabiendo que aquella mujer te quiere cerca de tu meta solo por propio beneficio; pero no te importa, te ayudara en tu objetivo y es la única razón que te incita a ayudarle._

_El día esperado llega, tocas de forma magnifica para todos los presentes –aunque sabes que en realidad los sentimientos en tu música solo van para ella– bajo aquella tela que cubre tu identidad, observas con recelo a todos, esperando encontrar aquella mirada tan peculiar entre tus espectadores._

_Entonces, la vez._

_Intentas no distraerte pero aunque tu mente te diga que debes mantener un bajo perfil haces caso omiso a las exigencias de tu inconsciente –aunque quisieras ya ni siquiera podrías seguir tocando, no cuando tu mente esta en otro lado–, sabes que va a costarte caro la imprudencia y aun así sales abrazándole de forma efusiva; causándole sorpresa y confusión que captas al instante. _

_Lo sabias; no te recuerda en lo absoluto, pero no te desanimas en lo mas mínimo y tu sonrisa no vacila._

_Entonces, te noquean y todo se vuelve negro._

"_Oh, así que era su hermano." –Piensas al ver a la persona que te había dejado inconsciente, para luego acabar asimilándolo; simplemente era el objetivo de Miranda, no el tuyo, por lo que te mantienes calmo a pesar de que eres consiente de que Glen, el amo de la casa Baskerville quien te miraba con diversión, puede matarte si así lo desea. –_

_Pides verla como ultimo deseo, Glen se ríe y parece tenerte compasión por lo que te explica su forma de ser. Sonríes, de forma tan falsa como lo harías para cualquier otra persona –solo a ella le sonreíste de forma honesta–; le dices lo que ya sabes y no puedes evitar concordar con la opinión de amo Baskerville._

_La charla recae de ella a tu persona de alguna manera que no comprendes, sin embargo no prestas atención; aunque te perturban los comentarios de su hermano, que si no mal recordabas se había presentado como Oswald. Como fuere, te apenas e indignas un poco por los comentarios hacia tu persona –que sabes que son verdad–, tal parecía que los parientes de ella poseían el efecto de hacerte mostrar sentimientos; tomas nota de eso para que no te atrapen de nuevo con la guardia baja._

_Entonces, cuando no sabes que decir ya que te atrapas a ti mismo avergonzado y con un vaso de vino en la mano –deduciendo lo que has hecho, pues la visión de un Oswald empapado lo delata completamente– ella llega cual ángel caído del cielo y te saca de ese aparente apuro del cual no veías forma de escapar ileso. Solo sientes como eres arrastrado por aquella suave mano –de una mujer, y no de la misma adolescente que tu conociste–, mientras la risa de Glen protagoniza la música de su aparente escapada._

_Entonces paras y le miras de nuevo, luego de tanto; y entonces parece que al fin te recuerda. Te sorprendes, no esperabas que en realidad se acordara de ti, pero te hace feliz de alguna manera._

_No sabes como, pero pareces agradarle a Glen como juguete, como si fueras la pieza del juego preferido de Lacie mientras que el era el espectador que observaba aquel desarrollo por mera diversión. Sonríes, no te importa. Has conseguido lo que querías y solo eso te basta._

_Lo sabes; Lacie no te quiere. Te usa. Te miente a veces. Te oculta cosas. Pero sonríes –no puedes decir nada ya que sabes que no significas nada para ella todavía– creyendo, creyendo que aquellas mentiras algún día se transformaran en verdaderos sentimientos, piensas que algún día podría quererte al menos como una simple mascota. No causas problemas, no te importa que juegue contigo como si fueses su perro –porque de cierta forma, sabes que ya lo eres–; lo único que pides es estar a su lado aun si no te quiere, aun si todas esas palabras y sonrisas que te dedica al principio son falsas._

_Todo transcurre de aquella manera tan peculiar: la buscas, le hablas, mas no le tocas. Dejas que juegue contigo y, hasta te resignas a pasar tiempo con su hermano, quien de alguna forma se volvió parte de tu "vida" en cuanto entraste en contacto con los Baskerville. No sabes como, ni porque, solo sabes que te agrada; aunque no tanto como Lacie._

_Los días pasan, sientes que algo esta pronto a cambiar. Aquella fría tarde presientes –cual animal que hace mucho tiempo aceptaste ser para ella– que es mala idea volver a casa, presentías que algo malo iba a suceder; y al sentir como te mentía como hace semanas no lo hacia, supiste que tu presentimiento tenia que ver con ella._

_Algo malo iba a suceder, no te gustaba._

_Aun así te fuiste fingiendo una de tus mejores sonrisas, por primera vez le sonreíste con falsedad; al volver la semana siguiente te arrepentiste de haberlo hecho, pues fue la última vez que le viste y la última vez que le verías en vida. Estaba muerta y por primera vez en tu vida te negaste a aceptar algo que acontecía en tu entorno; aquello hizo que enloquecieras, y lo aceptaste._

_¿Si pudiste aceptar tu propia oscuridad y locura, porque no aceptaste su muerte?_

_Porque ya nada te hacia sentir vivo, por eso cuando Glen te confeso que la embarazo por un simple experimento que deseaba hacer no pudiste levantarte y plantarle un puñetazo como seguramente lo hubieses echo si ella estuviese viva; eras un perro sin dueño, sin voluntad para ladrar o mostrar los colmillos._

_Vas a su tumba con Oswald y dejas ahí el regalo que ambos le hicieron; finges que Glen –o, mejor dicho; Revis, puesto que Oswald se convirtió en Glen– jamás hizo nada, le ocultas la verdad a Oswald. Mas la verdad surge de una forma poco ortodoxa, literalmente. La observas. Te mientes, quieres creer que Lacie ha vuelto cuando en realidad sabes muy bien que aquello es imposible, pero aun así decides creer; crees ciegamente que hay una manera de que puedas volver a verle y estar con ella. Es imposible, tu mismo lo sabes, sin embargo tu propia locura no te deja ver muchas opciones. _

_Cuidas de ella, de aquella niña que salió del abismo y que tanto te recuerda a Lacie, pero que sabes perfectamente que no es ella; si no su hija, mas jamás le dices aquel detalle a Oswald porque sabes que verle enojado y alterado con un próximo cadáver seria innecesario._

_Crees que tienes otro motivo para vivir, sin embargo Alice no te llena puesto que solo estas a su lado porque sientes que es tu obligación ser amable con ella, pues es hija de la que fue tu razón de existencia; entonces la locura empieza a consumirte. Te pierdes y cada vez desvarías más._

_Y cuando aquel peluche se deshace en tus manos, lo sabes, obtienes aquella respuesta que tanto anhelaste; pero ella ya no existe en este mundo y Alice es la prueba que se lo recuerda a tu torturada mente. Aunque lograses tu objetivo tu destino seria el mismo: la nada. Porque eso es lo que te espera Jack; una vida sin futuro ni dirección, porque no tienes madre, ni nadie que te ame. Tu única razón de existir se fue al abismo y se fundió con aquella abrazadora oscuridad para ya jamás volver._

_Sientes frio, te sientes solo, entonces la vida te golpea con una de sus crueles ironías. ¿Cuándo empezaste a sentir? ¿Cuándo empezaste a tener voluntad? Decides regresar a ser tú, la razón de tu cambio estaba muerta igual que tu alma sucia; ¿Cuál era la razón para seguir fingiendo? Alice no estaba de tu lado, y Oswald estaba contra tus ideales aun si extrañaba o no a Lacie. Si no están contigo, están en tu contra; y esa es lógica suficiente para armar tu plan en las sombras._

_Arrastrarás todo y a todos hacia el abismo, no importa si debes mentir, no importa si debes traicionar a Glen –porque una vez se impuso en tu contra dejo de ser tu amigo, dejo de ser 'Oswald'–; a el no le debes tu lealtad y lo sabes, fue un buen amigo, mas no es tu amo. Solo a ella le debes tu lealtad. Solo a ella deseas hacer feliz aunque no puedas verle sonreír nuevamente. Tu espíritu no se ira en paz hasta lograr tu objetivo, lo sabes bien._

_Aunque sea solitario, velaras por el bien de tu amo aun después de la muerte, como el leal perro que eres, Jack. Esa es la razón de tu existencia._

**Nota de la autora:**

**OH DIOS ME SIENTO CRUEL X'D**

**Bien, este estilo de narración es nuevo para mi; pero siento que a la hora de describir hechos del pasado en un Shot, centrándonos únicamente en un personaje, este estilo es el mejor que hay. No lo se, me emociona cuando leo un fic con este tipo de narrativa y quice intentarlo x'D**

**En lo personal soy fan de Jack –por mas hijo de puta que haya resultado ser al final owo– y Lacie –digo lo mismo que dije con Jack x´D–, no como pareja ni nada (o quizás si, ni yo misma lo se porque intento mantenerme imparcial hasta ver que sucede x'D) pero su historia es de las que me agradan. Si, llámenme loca, realmente lo estoy de todas maneras x'D me identifico con Lacie, es muy cinica aunque tambien es buena owo algún dia hare un fic de ella, luego hare otro de Oswald ewe ese hombre es una ternurita llena de puro Angust. Ya, volviendo al fic, espero gustara. No tengo nada contra Jack –como dije: soy su fan–, pero soy una persona realista y no sere benevolente(?) Jack se parece a Oz mucho mas que por el físico, pues comparten mucha similitud de personalidad, aunque varian en diferentes de talles. Siento a Jack como alguien sin rumbo ni dirección, tal como lo describió Oswald en el retrace 65 "Una corriente de agua calmada, tan calma que hasta los mismos peces intentan evitar" y a Oz como alguien que no tiene lugar en el mundo, aunque la razón de eso lo saben todos los que van al dia con PH.**

**En fin, dejo de joder con mis charlas ewe. Espero haya gustado mi pequeño aporte para este Fandom. Si quieren un shot de alguien en particular –adelante, soy de mente abierta y no me importa x'D–, o solo Fangirlear hacerca de la serie, mándenme un MP. **

**Bien, ahora me despido owo. **

**¿Reviews?**


End file.
